This Time Is Over Sequel 'Stay'
by chacaadiesta
Summary: "Kris, seharusnya kau tahu diantara kita bertiga akulah yang paling tersakiti." -Baekhyun- / "Aku berhasil Chaggi, kita sekarang bisa hidup bersama." -Kris- / "Apa kalian yang bernama Wu Yi Fan dan Park Chanyeol?" / Yaoi - KrisYeol-


Tittle : This Time Is Over [Sequel '**Stay**']

Main Cast :

• Wu Yi fan

• Park Chanyeol

• Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Angst , Dark , NC gagal .-.v

Summary: Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersamamu...

~oOOo~

_**Tolong dengarkanlah jeritan hatiku ini, meskipun hanya sekali saja  
Untukku yang tidak bisa memiliki mu lagi  
Setiap hari dan malam yang kulalui, aku merasa kehilanganmu  
Meskipun kau tak disampingku lagi  
Meskipun aku tak mampu melihatmu sekarang  
Dihatiku kau tidak akan pernah berubah …  
Karena aku Mencintaimu dan sangat merindukanmu**_

Kris,tengah duduk termenung dibalkon apartemennya. Matanya menatap kosong kearah gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berada beberapa meter dari apartemennya. Semilir angin malam berhembus mengusak rambut blondenya yang dibiarkannya acak-acakan.

Kondisinya benar-benar memprihatinkan setelah 5bulan kejadian itu, berpisah dengan Park Chanyeol. Entahlah, perasaannya benar-benar hancur semenjak itu. Semangat untuk dirinya hiduppun tidak ada lagi membuatnya kini hidup dengan kesemrawutan.

Orang tuanya telah lama meninggal saat dirinya duduk dibangku sekolah pertama, jadi dirinya bisa dibilang hidup sebatang kara saat ini.

Dulu hidupnya tidak terasa sekelam ini karena ada Chanyeol yang selalu menyemangatinya,memanjakannya,dan mencintainya. Tapi sekarang?

"Arghhhh!"

Kris mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar,lalu jatuh terduduk dilantai.

**'Bresss'**

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras, Kris yang sedang duduk dilantai dengan punggung yang bersandar dipagar balkon apartemennya masih betah untuk berlama-lama dirinya berbasah-basahan dengan air hujan.

**'Tes...'**

Tanpa terasa airmatanya kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya, ini sudah keseribu lebih kalinya airmata yang asin itu jatuh membasahi pipinya bercampur dengan derasnya airhujan yang turun membasahi tubuhnya.

**'Ting Tong Ting Tong'**

Bel apartemen Kris berbunyi, tapi Kris enggan untuk membukanya. Rasanya dirinya sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk hidup. Dirinya tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol disisinya.

Yah.. Hanya Chanyeol seorang yang menjadi pil hidup Kris. Tapi sayang pil itu kini telah habis untuknya dan tidak mungkin lagi dirinya bisa mendapatkan itu.

**'Brak!'**

"Kris..!"

Suara bass itu, benar-benar suara yang sangat dirindukan Kris saat ini.

**'Grepp'**

"Kris.. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam dibawah hujan seperti ini?!"

Kris tersenyum,saat suara bass yang dirindukannya itu mencemaskannya. Dan lagi pelukan ini, pelukan hangat yang sangat-sangat ia butuhkan selama ini.

"Chanyeol..." Lirih Kris.

**'Gre****pp****'**

Kris langsung memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol,dan menumpahkan segala tangisan akan kerinduannya tentang Chanyeol dipelukan itu.

"Yifannie..."

"Hugs ... Yeolli... Huhuhuhu..."

Terus menangis dipelukan Chanyeol dan rasanya dirinya enggan untuk melepaskan pelukan ini. Biarkan malam ini dirinya berpelukan dibawah hujan yang turun sangat deras.

Hujan bukanlah penghalang untuk dirinya melampiaskan kerinduannya dengan Chanyeol untuk saat ini.

"Yifannie.. Mianhe..." Ujar lirih Chanyeol.

~oOOo~

Chanyeol terus memandangi wajah Kris saat tertidur diatas kasurnya. Terlihat jelas wajah lelah dan kurang tidur diwajah Kris membuat Chanyeol sedih akan keadaan mantan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Apa aku benar-benar menyakitimu,Yifan?" Lirih Chanyeol.

"Mianhe.."

**'Cup..'**

Chanyeol mengecup lembut kening Kris. Lalu beralih kekedua matanya,pipinya dan terakhirnya dibibirnya.

**'Tes'**

Airmata Kris dan Chanyeol keluar bersama saat bibir Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kris lembut. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya ingin menyalurkan betapa masih sayangnya diri Chanyeol sebenarnya kepada Kris.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya lalu beralih menatap wajah Kris,menghapus jejak airmata yang keluar membasahi pipi Kris.

"Tidurlah,aku akan tetap ada disisimu." Kata Chanyeol lembut lalu kembali mengecup pelan kening Kris.

"Saranghae..."

~oOOo~

Sengatan dan silauan panasnya sinar matahari pagi membuat Kris yang tengah tertidur menggeliat kecil diatas kasurnya.

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya , mencoba membiasakan kembali matanya dengan sinar matahari. Dirinya menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping kiri dan kanan. Kosong.

Tersenyum simpul, "Kau berbohong lagi padaku Yeolli."

**'Ceklek'**

"Berbohong apalagi Yifannie?" Kata Chanyeol dengan kepala dan setengah badannya menyembul dibalik pintu.

"Yeollie?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum , lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Kris. Duduk dipinggir kasur Kris.

"Aku tadi membuatkanmu sarapan, kajja kita sarapan bersama." Ajak Chanyeol kepada Kris.

Tangan Kris menahan tangan Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Waeyo Yifan?" Bingung Chanyeol.

**'Srek'**

**'Brugh'**

Chanyeol kaget ketika Kris menariknya tiba-tiba lalu menjatuhkannya kekasur dan Kris kini menindihnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Yifan?"

Kris tersenyum, matanya tidak henti-hentinya memandangi setiap lekuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Yeolli..." Panggil Kris sededuktif mungkin ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Hmm..."

"Saranghae..." Kata Kris lalu mengecup lembut bibir Chanyeol.

Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Chanyeol,membuat Kris sedikit menggigit bibir Chanyeol.

"Hmmmpph"

Kini Chanyeol membuka mulutnya,dan dirasakannya lidah Kris menjamah setiap deret giginya. Sedangkan bibirnya terus dihisap dan dikulum dengan kuat oleh Kris.

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah ketika ciuman itu berubah semakin panas.

"Y-yiff..an.."

Kris melepas ciumannya lalu beralih keleher mulus milik Chanyeol. Menggigit kuat lehernya hingga meninggalkan tanda kissmark disana.

"Ash.. Yifan.." Desah Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Kris melepas ciumannya lalu menarik Chanyeol bangun.

"Kajja kita sarapan." Ajak Kris beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,berjalan keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam membisu diatas kasur.

Tanpa dirasa tiba-tiba sebutir cairan bening itu jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dirinya melihat bajunya yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakkan akibat perbuatan Kris tadi.

Menangkupkan kedua tangannya kewajahnya, membiarkan dirinya sejenak menangis dalam diam.

"Wae? Kenapa aku menjadi bodoh seperti ini."

~oOOo~

Kris menikmati sarapannya dimeja makan dengan tenang, meskipun hanya dengan sepiring nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol tapi itu cukup untuk mengisi perutnya setelah beberapa hari ini perutnya jarang terisi makanan yang mengandung karbo sedikitpun.

Sedikit gusar ketika Chanyeol tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya, sedikit ada perasaan bersalah dirinya hampir melakukan hal itu kepada Chanyeol.

**'Klek'**

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlihatlah Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang rapi. Wajahnyapun menampakkan seolah tidak terjadi apapun barusan.

"Bagaimana nasi gorengnya? Apakah enak?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung sambil mengambil kursi untuk duduk disebelah Kris.

"Eum.." Jawab Kris sambil terus menyantap sarapannya.

"Yifan..."

"Eum..."

Kris terus saja menyantap sarapannya,entahlah dirinya saat ini takut untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Dirinya tahu Chanyeol pasti terluka akan perbuatannya tadi, tapi tunggu! Bukankah disini dirinya yang lebih terluka?

"Hiduplah dengan baik, jangan seperti ini lagi." Kata Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Kris menghentikan acara sarapannya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sesaat lalu menggenggam tangan Kris yang ada didekatnya.

"Kau tahu? Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Selama 5 bulan kau menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi."

"Bosmu, Mr. Kim menelfonku dan menanyai kabarmu. Katanya kau menghilang dan tak pernah kembali kerja 5 bulan ini. Ditelfon katanya kau tak mengangkatnya."

"Jadi kau kesini karena itu?" Tanya Kris.

Chanyeol terdiam.

**'Drrrt Drrrtt Drrrtt'**

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar , dan terpampang diLCD ponselnya bahwa Baekhyun menelponnya. Chanyeol hendak mengangkatnya tapi sedikit ragu,diliriknya Kris yang memandang datar ponsel Chanyeol yang diletakkan diatas meja makan itu.

"Eumm Yifan."

"Angkatlah."

"Eh?" Kaget Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum kearah Chanyeol , "Angkatlah Yeollie.."

Chanyeolpun mengangguk lalu mengangkat telfon dari Baekhyun.

"Annyeong."

Kris hanya terdiam saat Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan telfonnya. Selama terdiam Kris bisa menyimpulkan kalau orang diseberang sana menginginkan untuk Chanyeol segera pulang kerumah.

"Eum, mianhe Yifan. A-aku.."

"Ne arraso, pulanglah.." Kata Kris memotong kalimat Chanyeol tadi.

"Eh?!" Kaget Chanyeol.

"Palli pulang, istrimu sudah menunggumu. Jangan sakiti hatinya dengan membiarkannya terlalu lama menunggumu." Ujar Kris

**'Deg'**

"Dan satu lagi, tolong sampaikanlah kepada bosku kalau aku berhenti bekerja. Dan maaf juga telah merepotkanmu." Lanjut Kris dingin.

Entahlah Chanyeol sedikit merasa kecewa dengan perkataan Kris tadi. Mungkinkah dirinya masih mencintai namja dihadapannya saat ini?

Ah tidak, rasa ini tidak boleh ada lagi. Cintanya saat ini hanya untuk Park Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa? Rasanya sakit sekali saat Kris menyuruhnya pulang seperti tadi.

Tidak, benar dirinya masih mencintai Kris. Phabbo! Kenapa dirinya harus menyadari akan hal itu disaat seperti ini. Selama ini dirinya mengira setelah menikah dengan Baekhyun rasa itu akan menghilang dengan seiringnya waktu, tapi nyatanya sekarang?

**'Tes'**

Airmata sialan kenapa harus kembali keluar?! Batin Chanyeol.

**'Srek'**

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, "Baiklah aku pulang sekarang,jaga dirimu baik-baik Wu Yi Fan."

**'Chup'**

Chanyeol mencium pipi Kris , "Saranghae Yifannie.." Bisik Chanyeol lalu pergi keluar dari apartemen Kris.

Kris masih membeku ditempat duduknya. Terlihat tangannya menggenggam sendok dengan sangat kuat,membuat benda logam itu kini terlihat membengkok sedikit.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, malam ini kau harus menjadi milikku Park Chanyeol."

~oOOo~

Baekhyun tengah duduk disofa rumahnya, tangannya bolak-balik membalikkan majalah yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini. Rasa bosan begitu melingkupi perasaannya saat ini.

Diliriknya berkali-kali kearah jam dinding rumahnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Dimana Chanyeol sebenarnya? Padahal Baekhyun menyuruhnya pulang dari jam 8 pagi tadi.

Jalanan macet? Tidak mungkinkan selama itu. Lagipula jarak rumahnya dengan apartemen Kris tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya sekitar 3km.

Dirinya benar-benar bosan saat harus berada dirumah sendirian oleh Chanyeol, terlebih lagi saat dirinya tau ternyata semalam Chanyeol suaminya itu bermalam dirumah Kris membuatnya terus uring-uringan semalaman memikirkan apa yang dilakukan mereka diapartemen.

Bisa saja kan mereka melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak? Baekhyun tahu bahkan sangat tahu kalau sampai saat ini Kris masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol,begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aish jinjja!" Kesal Baekhyun lalu membanting punggungnya kesandaran sofa.

Memejamkan matanya , mencoba mengurangi sedikit rasa bosannya. Dan berharap Chanyeol segera pulang kerumah.

**'klek'**

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"Channie!" Pekik Baekhyun riang dan langsung berlari kearah pintu.

"K-kris?" Bingung Baekhyun ketika melihat yang datang adalah Kris bukan Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum, tidak ini bukan senyuman ramah yang selalu ditampakkannya. Ini... Senyuman penuh mistery.

"Malam Park Baekhyun, apa kau kaget dengan kedatanganku saat ini?" Kata Kris dengan seringaian yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Bagi siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merinding melihat seringaian itu. Termasuk Baekhyun saat ini.

"M-mau apa kau kesini,Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup karena dirinya benar-benar merasa takut akan kedatangan Kris yang tiba-tiba itu kerumahnya.

Ditambah lagi aura-aura hitam terus terlihat ada disekeliling Kris.

"Mau apa? Mmm menurutmu sedang apa aku disini?" Kris balik bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang kini sedikit demi sedikit mundur kebelakang.

Kris tidak tinggal diam, dirinya pun juga berjalan sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Baekhyun yang ketakutan itu.

"Keluar kau dari rumahku! Kalau tidak akan aku panggilkan polisi untuk menangkapmu!" Gertak Baekhyun tapi sama sekali tidak membuat Kris takut dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oh ya? Ah aku takut." Ejek Kris.

**'Grep'**

Kris berhasil mencengkram tangan Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun mencoba berlari lalu menarik mendekat kearahnya. Dipegangnya kuat-kuat pipi Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

Mata Kris menatap tajam dari atas sampai kebawah sosok Baekhyun dihadapannya saat ini. Lalu tersenyum evil kearahnya.

"Park Baekhyun istri dari seorang Park Chanyeol kau harus tahu maksud kedatanganku malam ini kerumahmu adalah..."

Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun yang saat ini memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

"Membunuhmu..." Lirih Kris.

Sontak Baekhyunpun langsung membuka matanya. Menatap horor kepada Kris yang kini tangan kanannya tengah memegang sebilah pisau tajam ditangannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, airmatanya jatuh turun satu persatu dengan perlahan.

"Kau tahu , kenapa aku nekat melakukan hal ini?"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng,

"Karena kau telah membuat aku dan Chanyeol berpisah." Kata Kris.

Sudah Baekhyun duga, ini pasti yang membuat Kris kesini. Lalu Chanyeol? Bukankah tadi Chanyeol kerumah Kris? Bagaimana dengan keadaannya saat ini? Apakah Chanyeol telah dibunuh juga oleh Psikopat dihadapannya saat ini? Ah tidak!

"Dan setelah aku bisa membunuhmu, sepertinya baru aku bisa hidup bahagia bersama Chanyeol." Lanjut Kris,

Kini tangan kanannya memainkan pisau tajam yang dipegangnya dipipi mulus Baekhyun. Lalu dengan sengaja dirinya menyayat pipi kiri Baekhyun dengan pisau tadi. Darah segar pun mengucur dari pipi Baekhyun yang kini orang yang tengah disiksanya pun menangis meringis kesakitan.

"Ups! Maaf aku... Se-nga-ja... Hahahahahaha..."

**'Bruk!'**

Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur dilantai ketika Kris mendorongnya kebawah. Rasa sakit terus berdenyut menjalari pipi Baekhyun, luka sayatan dari Kris tadi terlalu dalam.

"Kau..!" Kris mengacungkan pisau tadi secara tiba-tiba kewajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang refleks pun beruntung bisa menghindar dari tajamnya pisau yang diacungkannya kewajahnya tadi.

"Harus mati ditanganku!" Pekik Kris.

"Kyaaaaa~ !" Baekhyun berguling sesaat lalu berlari menaiki setiap tangga rumahnya.

Baekhyun berlari kesana kemari dengan panik tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena Kris berhasil mengejarnya. Baekhyun berhenti ketika sampai dibalkon rumahnya.

_'Ah shit! Buntu!'_ Umpat Baekhyun.

"Mau lari kemana lagi kau Byun Baekhyun?" Kata Kris yang sukses membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

Baekhyunpun membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dimana Kris sudah berdiri dengan jarak hanya 3meter darinya.

"Kris, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?"

Kris menyeringai, "Kan sudah aku bilang tadi. Kalau kau ingin aku bercerita lebih detail lagi aku tidak bisa. Itu terlalu panjang Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun kembali menangis, "Kris, seharusnya kau tahu diantara kita bertiga akulah yang paling tersakiti."

"Benarkah? Aku lihat sepertinya tidak,karena..."

"Aku mencintaimu kris! Sangat mencintaimu melebihi Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun langsung, dan sukses membuat Kris terkejut.

"Hugs.. Huhuhuhu.. Aku mencintaimu sejak kita berteman saat SMA. Dulu aku kira kau dan Chanyeol hanya berteman tapi.."

Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar, "Saat aku tahu kau lebih menyukai Chanyeol ketimbang diriku sungguh itu membuatku hancur. Selama ini aku berpura-pura mendukung hubungan kalian,padahal disini.."

Baekhyun menunjuk dadanya, airmatanya terus melaju jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sakit Kris rasanya.., sampai aku tahu ternyata orangtua Chanyeol tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian aku cukup bahagia mendengarnya karena aku berfikir aku bisa mendekatimu."

Kris terdiam, dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau hanya sedang bergurau kan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng , "Untuk situasi seperti ini kau masih menganggapku bergurau Kris?! Kau benar-benar jahat!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari kearah Kris,tapi tanpa diduga sontak tangannya menarik tangan Kris yang sedang memegang pisau kearah perutnya.

**'JLEBB JLLEBB JLLEEBB'**

Baekhyun melotot horor ketika pisaunya menghujamkan pisau tajam tadi kearah dadanya dengan brutal. Darah segarpun langsung mengucur deras menggenangi lantai.

**'JLEEBB JLEEBB JLEEBBB JLEEEBBB'**

Seolah benar-benar haus akan darah, Kris melanjutkan menghujamkan pisau tadi kedada dan perut Baekhyun. Membuat cipratan darah segar mengenai wajah dan membasahi bajunya saat ini.

**'Prang..'**

Kris menjatuhkan pisau tadi kelantai. Lalu berdiri, menatap kedua tangannya yang benar-benar basah penuh dengan bercak darah segar Baekhyun.

"Hahahahahaha..." Kris tertawa puas dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Lalu beralih melihat mayat Baekhyun yang dibunuhnya secara tidak wajar itu.

"Maaf Baekhyun, tapi inilah balasan yang tepat untukmu karena dirimu lah alasan Chanyeol membuatku terluka berulang kali." Kata Kris.

"Semoga kau tenang dialam sana. Mimpi indah Baekhyunnie. Hahahahahahaha..."

Kembali tawa itu keluar dari mulut Kris, lalu dengan segera Kris berjalan keluar dari rumah Baekhyun menuju mobilnya yang ia parkirkan dihalaman rumah. Tak sabar untuk pulang menuju apartemennya dimana disana ada sosok yang sangat dicintainya sedang menunggu.

~oOOo~

Chanyeol terdiam disofa ruang tamu apartemen Kris, berulang kali tangannya bergetar dan berulang kali juga dirinya menggigiti kukunya yang sebenarnya sudah pendek itu.

"Yifan, apa kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Gumam Chanyeol.

Rasa takut dan cemas benar-benar menyelimuti hatinya saat ini. Sesekali dirinya melirik jam dinding yang bertengger manis didinding ruang tamu. Pukul 12malam , dan Kris sama sekali belum pulang.

Chanyeol menangkupkan tangannya kewajahnya , airmatanya tiba-tiba berdesakan keluar dari sudut matanya.

**'klek'**

Pintu apartemen Kris terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan sosok Kris yang masuk dengan pakaian yang berlumuran darah kedalam apartemen. Matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang tengah meringkuk menangkupkan wajahnya dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya pun terlihat bergetar, menangiskah?

Kris berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri Chanyeol, sepertinya dirinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris saat ini.

"Yeollie.." Panggil Kris lembut sambil berjongkok dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Kris, sedikit kaget ketika melihat wajah Kris penuh dengan bercak darah.

"Y-yifan..."

Kris tersenyum,lalu tangannya ditangkupkan kewajah Chanyeol dan meninggalkan beberapa bercak darah dipipi Chanyeol.

"Aku berhasil Chaggi, kita sekarang bisa hidup bersama." Kata Kris.

Airmata semakin deras keluar membasahi pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku berhasil membunuhnya,"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu memeluk Kris dengan erat, menangis keras dipundaknya.

"Uljima chaggi,"

"Hugs ... Huhuhuhu... B-baekhyun.. M-mianhe.. Hugs... Huhuhu..."

Kris memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan nama itu lagi.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi Yeollie, jebal." Pinta Kris.

"Huhuhu a-aku takut Yifannie.. Huhuhu.."

Menghela nafasnya sesaat,lalu tangannya mengelus lembut punggung Chanyeol. Lalu melepas pelukannya,

"Ne tapi ini sudah resiko Yeollie, maka dari itu malam ini aku akan mengemasi barang-barang kita lalu pergi ke Kanada. Dimana kita bisa hidup disana berdua." Ujar Kris.

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan wajah sembabnya , "T-tapi Yifan.."

"Tenang Yeollie, aku punya cukup ah tidak lebih malah untuk kita bisa hidup disana. Kau tidak usah takut, aku mandi sebentar lalu kita pergi kebandara malam ini juga. Arra?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membiarkan Kris berjalan kekamar mandi membersihkan dirinya. Chanyeol mengelap kedua pipinya dimana tertinggal bercak darah Baekhyun.

"M-mian Baekhyunnie..."

~oOOo~ FlashBack ~oOOo~

Kris berlari mengejar Chanyeol,keluar dari apartemennya.

"Yeollie !" Teriak Kris keras.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut karena Kris terlihat berlari mengejar dirinya.

"Yifan?"

"Hosh hosh hosh.. Yeollie mianhe.." Kata Kris.

Yeollie tersenyum, "Anniya , gwenchana Yifan."

**'Grep'**

Chanyeol kaget ketika dirinya ditarik dengan cepat kedalam pelukan Kris.

"Y-yifannie.." Gugup Chanyeol.

Ah tidak , kenapa jantungnya berdegup seperti mau meledak seperti ini? Dan lagi kenapa? Kenapa didepan Kris dirinya benar-benar berbeda. Dirinya selalu menginginkan kasih sayang yang lebih dari namja tinggi dihadapannya saat ini. Berbeda sekali saat dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Kris to the point.

**'Deg'**

Chanyeol terdiam, dan terpaku menatap wajah Kris. Benarkah? Benarkah dirinya masih terlihat mencintai Kris?

"A-aku.."

Chanyeol terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Ne aku masih mencintaimu Kris." Aku Chanyeol akhirnya

**'Grep'**

Kris langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat, "Aku tahu itu, kau tidak mungkin bisa berbohong dariku Yeollie."

"Mianhe Yifannie.."

"Ssttt~ gwenchana Yeollie." Kata Kris lalu melepas pelukannya tadi mencoba menatap wajah Chanyeol yang masih tertunduk itu.

"Yeollie.. Kau mau kan hidup bersamaku?" Tanya Kris yang membuat Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Ne?"

"Kau mau kan menghabiskan waktumu hidup berdua hanya denganku?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Eumm.. Yi-yifan tapi Baekhyun..."

"Uljima, aku akan membereskannya malam ini."

~oOOo~ Flashback Off ~oOOo~

Kris dan Chanyeol sama-sama duduk menunggu jam penerbangan mereka ke Kanada pagi ini dibandara.

Terlihat Chanyeol duduk yang paling gelisah sepanjang bandara.

"Yeollie, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris sambil mengelus lembut rambut cokelat Chanyeol.

"Yifan, aku takut." Kata Chanyeol.

Kris menghela nafasnya,lalu mengecup pelan kepala Chanyeol. "Apapun yang terjadi kita akan tetap bersama Yeollie, saranghae.."

Chanyeol terdiam lalu memeluk erat tubuh Kris,membiarkan dirinya mencari kenyamanan dibalik hangatnya tubuh Kris.

"Perhatian perhatian, untuk penumpang penerbangan ke Kanada dengan pesawat U-713 diharap segera bersiap-siap karena pesawat akan segera berangkat."

Kris melirik jam tangannya, pukul 01:00. Lalu membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih betah tiduran sambil memeluknya. Setelah Kris berhasil membangunkan Chanyeol,mereka pun segera mengambil barang-barang mereka lalu berjalan menuju airport.

Chanyeol melirik kearah belakang, tampak siluet beberapa polisi tengah berlarian berkeliling mencari sesuatu. Dan perasaan tidak enak didalam hati Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Yifan..." Panggil Chanyeol lembut.

"Ne.."

"Kita akan tetap bersama kan?"

"Tentu, selamanya kita akan tetap bersama. Karena aku mencintaimu." Jawab Kris jujur sambil terus berjalan memasuki pesawat.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh kebelakang,dan kini 5 orang polisi berlari kearahnya membuat Chanyeol semakin tegang dan memeluk erat lengan Kris.

_'Aku harap mereka bukan mengejar kita Yifan.'_

"Berhenti!"

Kris dan Chanyeol pun sama-sama menghentikan langkahnya,lalu Kris dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang diikuti Chanyeol. Demi apapun,Chanyeol berani bersumpah! Kalau baru kali ini dihidupnya dirinya merasakan gugup setengah mati.

"Ne?" Bingung Kris. Oh sepertinya poker face Kris dikeluarkan olehnya saat ini.

"Apa kalian yang bernama Wu Yi Fan dan Park Chanyeol?" Tanya seorang polisi kepada Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Bukan." Jawab Kris langsung yang membuat Chanyeol menoleh kaget kearahnya.

"K-kris?"

"Aku Kris , dan namja yang ada disebelahku adalah Channie."

.

.

.

.

.

#END


End file.
